Heaven's Clampdown
by Patto-chan
Summary: [Chapter Five up] Against Aoshi's wishes, Misao accepts an offer to spy in disguise as a female exchange student in England to prove her worth as Okashira, but what she doesn't know is that Aoshi has followed her there! AxM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know I'm not yet finished with More Than Just His Tea Maker but I just had to do this idea! I got it from reading the manga translations of RK. I'm not sure if anyone else has thought of this before but if there was one, it's mainly a coincidence. I really hope you like this idea! Reviews with great constructive criticism shall be appreciated and flames ignored. On with the story! 

**Standard Disclaimer Applies Here**

**Heaven's Clampdown**

**Chapter One: A Controversial Job Offer**

The light spring rain hit the roofs of all the buildings in Kyoto a little noisily. Despite the rain, there were only a few clouds in the sky and it was still considered a beautiful day. The grass was greener and more pleasant to look at and the cold spring wind cooled the people outside. The cherry blossom on the trees was already bloomed fully for several days and the light pink cherry petals filled the ground near the trees. The wind blew them until they reached several distant places like the roof of the Aoiya. Despite the cheerful mood of the day, an unhappy and uncomfortable meeting was taking place inside between a seventeen-year-old female, a pensive man and an elderly man with a chain-smoking police officer and another man with hair similar to a broom.

Misao was not smiling. It wasn't surprising that she wasn't. How could she smile while receiving these two unpleasant visitors? The uncomfortable tension and the heat it caused in the room were unmistakable. She was relieved that Okina and Aoshi were near her or she would have lost her temper and used her kunai on them several minutes ago.

She coughed as the smoke from Saitou Hajime's cigarette reached her nostrils. He smirked and sent several ringlets of smoke to her while his companion; Chou drank some of the tea Jiya offered.

"So you're saying that the underground network of the government is asking the Oniwabanshuu to spy on some British guy because you think he's supplying arms to the rebels and intoxicating our army with opium?" Misao repeated all they had said earlier. "Tell me where he is so I can send some of our agents to him."

Chou snorted into his tea while Saitou sneered.

"You can't just send any agents to him because Edward Murray is not in Japan right now." Saitou said and took another puff on his cigarette. "In fact he's in China and according to our foreign sources; he will be in England in late autumn."

"England?" Okina repeated. "You want one of the Oniwanbanshuu to spy in England? How long will it take? What kind of agent do you need?"

"We'll take a female agent, preferably someone who can pass as a sixteen year old foreign student. She'll be leaving for England at the end of March, which will be in ten days. We're not sure how long the spying is going to take, though." Chou answered as Saitou continued to smoke.

"A young female agent, who can pass for a sixteen year old," Okina mused. "I don't think we have anyone else…"

"Except for me to do it." Misao spoke softly but her words were audible for everyone to hear what she had said.

Chou guffawed and Saitou smirked again. Misao looked at them angrily and was about to reach for her kunai when she felt Aoshi place his left hand over her right, gripping it tightly and preventing her from reaching them. Her blue-green eyes widened at his touchas she looked up at him in shock but his face was as blank and expressionless as it was earlier.

"The mission will be all messed up if the weasel girl joins!" Chou commented nastily after he was calm enough to talk.

"An experienced and more qualified agent shall be also preferred." Saitou added.

Misao flushed furiously. "I am the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu and I do have experience in fighting!" she retorted.

"More like experience in brawling." Saitou muttered and this time Misao had to be also held back by Okina to keep her from throwing her kunai.

"Asshole." She mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry to say this Saitou but I believe that the only agent that satisfies what the government wants is Misao. She is seventeen and has been trained well and I can vouch for that." Aoshi said unexpectedly, surprising and pleasing Misao with what he had said.

"But I believe we have to turn down your offer." He added.

Misao gasped and looked at him in shock. "Turn down the offer? Why?" she asked furiously. "Is it because you don't think I can't handle the job? I thought you of all people would trust me into doing it well!" she turned away from him and faced the other three people inside the room.

"I'm taking the job." She announced firmly. Okina looked at her grimly.

"Are you sure Misao? You'll be in England, at the other side of the world and…"

"I'm taking it!" she interrupted heatedly.

Chou shrugged and looked at Saitou. "Looks like we do have to take the weasel Boss, we can't get anyone else…"

"You will have to find someone else because Misao is not taking the job." Aoshi stated shortly.

Misao huffed and stood up and gained some height over him. She looked down at Aoshi, her eyes expressing rage. "I am taking it."

Aoshi stood up, now gaining the advantage the height. The color of Misao's cheeks turned to the color of her pink obi at their nearness, rendering her speechless. Aoshi didn't look affected at their near distance and merely stated to her his answer.

"No."

Saitou snorted. "While it is rather amusing to watch the two of you fight, I am afraid I have other business to do today than waste my time listening to the two of you." He said and stood up and pushed the shoji aside. Chou followed him as he headed out. Misao and Aoshi turned to watch what he had to say.

"Send me a message when you've figured out what to do." He told them and the two walked out and disappeared from the Aoiya.

Aoshi walked past Misao and pushed the shoji and began to exit the room. Misao stared at him in shock.

"Wait! We're not finished yet!" she protested unsuccessfully for Aoshi had already left the room.

"Let him go Misao, he needs time to think." Okina said from behind her. Misao turned to him sharply.

"Jiya, why is he acting like that? You're all right with me going to England to spy but what's wrong with him? Why can't he let me go?" she looked down.

Okina placed his palms over his adopted granddaughter's shoulders and gazed at her worriedly. "England is a very far place Misao and it might take you a few years before you can return to Japan, depending how long you're staying in England. Not only that, it is full of foreigners. I don't feel very comfortable sending you there." He lifted her chin with his right hand. "You have to understand how he feels; I think he's as worried about you as I am about you taking the job.

Misao clenched her fists and moved her chin from Okina's hold and looked down. "It's not because he's worried about me Jiya, it's because he still thinks I'm a child. He doesn't think I'll be able to succeed in this mission." She looked back at him confidently and strongly. "I'm going to make him agree." She paused. "I know I can do this Jiya. I can pass for a foreign student well and I also know how to speak English and don't deny that I don't have any battle experience. You have seen how I fought alongwith Kaoru–san against the transvestite last summer."

She pulled herself from Okina's hold and stared at him with an aura of command that reminded the old man of Misao's late grandfather, a former okashira of the Oniwabanshuu.

"I shall accept this offer. Tell that to everyone else except Aoshi-sama. I'll deal with him. Send a message to Saitou Hajime tomorrow about my decision." She commanded with dignity, unknowingly gaining some respect from Okina.

He nodded his acquiescence, sending Misao into a little squeal of glee, which made the light flush, that had stained her cheeks earlier turn darker.

"Thank you, Jiya," she mumbled. "I think I shall go train now and I'll confront Aoshi-sama later when I bring his afternoon tea." She said and stepped back and exited the room swiftly, leaving the old man alone in the room.

Okina sat on the floor, feeling a little proud of Misao. He knew now that Misao was ready to take the mission even if he knew deep inside his heart, that he didn't want her to go. He wanted to keep her and protect her from the world, which he knew was very similar to what Aoshi, Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shikijou had felt almost ten years ago when they left Misao under his care. But he couldn't keep her shut away from the world anymore. She was not a child anymore and the self-proclaimed leader of their group too. Keeping her away from this mission was like building a barrier between her and her happiness.

He only hoped that Aoshi would agree to let her go to.

888888888888

As swiftly as she could against the wind, Misao sent sixteen of her kunai against the trunk of her, tree, hitting her desired target.

She wiped her sweat and walked over to the tree and plucked her throwing knives out of the tree.

"I wanted to train to vent my frustrations out on something useful but not to destroy nature." Misao muttered to herself and placed the kunai back to its hiding place in her obi.

Misao took the golden pocket watch that she hid in her pink obi out. The pocket watch had been a present from Aoshi during her seventeenth birthday last November. It wasn't a present with a hidden romantic meaning that she had wanted so she was disappointed at first when she received it. He told her that he bought her a pocket watch since she always worried about bringing his food late, a pocket watch would be useful for her to tell when she should leave the Aoiya to bring him his food. Misao's feelings were hurt at first when she heard his reasons but it faded away quickly when she realized his thoughtfulness for buying a useful gift.

Misao took this as a small sign that maybe Aoshi did return her feelings because of the meaningfulness of the gift at first and it had put her in a good mood for the next few days. Unfortunately, it slowly faded away and a lot of the hope left inside her became lost for Aoshi remained indifferent. Their normal daily routines went on. Nothing interesting happened and nothing changed except for the fact that Misao was never had to rush to prepare his food and tea and she was never late at arriving at the temple anymore.

She flipped the cover of the pocket watch and watched as the second fastest hand hit the number nine in the watch, telling her that she had fifteen minutes to fetch the things for the tea ceremony and to reach the temple. She groaned and ran as fast as she could to the Aoiya and grab the things she needed for the tea ceremony. She surely didn't want to be late again after a very long time.

888888888888

Misao was happy that she was able to reach the temple just in time but a part of her wished that she came later to delay the tension and awkward you-can-hear-a-pin-drop silence that was happening between her Aoshi when she performed the tea ceremony and the current situation of watching him drink his tea at the moment.

She gulped a little as she watched Aoshi drink his tea slowly. Very slowly. It was relatively puzzling to her why it seemed to her that the length of time he was drinking his tea at the moment was taking longer than the usual. To her, it seemed as if hours had passed before he finally finished drinking his tea and set the cup down beside him.

She clutched the tea cup and fixed the items she used for the tea ceremony as she tried her best to gather enough courage to confront Aoshi but could barely do it. It confused her that she was always able to confront people easily but could never with him. She wondered how she was able to argue with him earlier that day.

_Asking, why is it so hard?_

_To go with the flow of your world?_

Misao was almost finished in her cleaning up and surprisingly, her determination to confront him was growing inside of her. She gathered the items she used for the tea ceremony and placed them inside the small wooden box where she kept them. She stood up, determination and courage fully grown inside of her.

_Confused, life would have been so much simpler if you were all right_

"Aoshi-sama," she spit out. "I have made my decision. I'm taking the job offer and have now sent the message to Saitou." She proclaimed resolutely.

Not to her surprise, Aoshi remained on the floor, seated in his lotus position when he replied to her.

"You are not going; you are sending another message that says that you have declined the offer." He told her briefly.

_Tell me of your secrets, I'll take care of them_

Misao felt a mix of fury, aggravation and confusion gush inside her. She dropped the box she was holding to the floor, spilling its contents out and clenched her fists.

"I am going. I am the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu and I make the decisions here and I say that I'm going to take this mission and I will not let anyone especially you stop me!" she paused as she swallowed furiously and straightened her shoulders and held her head up. "I…command you to stop trying to hinder me from this mission!" she commanded in her strongest voice.

"Why can't you just let me go? This is what I want to do. I can't be a good Okashira if all I do is stay in the Aoiya." She added softly, her voice shaking a little.

_Pass all your problems to me, I'll endure them_

Misao's eyes expanded from surprise as she watched Aoshi stand up and walked to her slowly and stopped a mere inches away from her. She shivered slightly at their closeness and his towering height. She lifted her head up and stared straight at his cold and icy blue eyes. Finally after a short moment that seemed to last an hour to her, he finally spoke, his voice expressing no particular emotion.

"Nothing I'll say or do will stop you from taking the mission."

Misao nodded. "You are right. I'm glad to see that you've finally relented." She bent down and seized the items she spilled earlier and replaced them in the box. She stood with it and spoke to Aoshi, more lightly.

"I'm going back to Aoiya now." She informed him pleasantly and started walking to the temple's exit when she felt a strong and calloused hand envelop her left wrist. She turned her head to Aoshi, feeling too surprised to be furious.

"Aoshi-sama," she whispered, feeling baffled. "What…

_I'll offer the moon and sun with my eyes closed_

_Even the shoes I'm wearing_

"I'm coming with you." He spoke, no emotion still showing in his voice.

His words sent Misao out from her daze. She snatched her hand out from his grip as stared at him furiously.

_Asking, life would be so much simple if you would go away_

"Aoshi-sama, I'm not a childwho needs guidanceanymore! You say that I've been trained well so why can't you let me go by myself? I know how to take care of myself! I've traveled alone several times before and I helped in defeating one of the members of the Juppongatana!" she looked down as she felt her body shake angrily then he spoke.

"Okina and the others would want me to go with you. I will watch you from afar in England."

_I'll be with you when it's sweet_

"Jiya," she began. "Has already agreed to let me go on with this and I believe your presence in England will not help me at all. She blushed a bit. "It would be also a little distracting."

"I do not care." Aoshi said, shocking her once again with his words. "A girl like you should not be in a foreign country by herself surrounded by many dangers."

Misao blinked away the little tears that had appeared in her eyes. "A girl like me?" she repeated. "I am right, you still treat me like a child and I'm sick of it!"

_I'll be with you in the dark_

"It's not that I'm treating you like a child. You are a female and will surely attract a lot of danger." He retorted.

"I can handle any man! I've trained hard and vigorously everyday and I've gotten better than I was last year! I am capable enough to defend myself against anyone!" she declared to him confidently; feeling the words he had just told her, sting her greatly.

Aoshi moved closer to her, making Misao step back. Aoshi did not stop and continued to move closer to her sending her to the wall. She did not notice this until she felt the strong and hard wall bump against her back.

_I'll be with you in the dark_

"You say that you can handle any man." He murmured as he stepped even closer and bent his head down to her.

"But can you handle someone like me?" he whispered to her hoarsely as he lifted his arms and placed them on the wall, pinning Misao in between.

She didn't know why but maybe it was from the shock of what was happening but suddenly her body felt stiff and cold and she couldn't move at all. A light blush appeared on her cheeks at her nearness to Aoshi and as her nose caught his scent.

"You say you can handle any man but you stand there doing nothing. What if this happens to you in England? Will you just stand by and let some man do what he wants to you?" he voiced dryly.

The meaning of the words that he had just said jolted Misao from her spasm. She gave Aoshi her strongest punch, sending him back abruptly and groaning.

_I'll be with you when it's sweet_

Misao moved away from the wall and clenched her fists.

"I can handle you."

Aoshi looked surprised for a moment but it quickly went away as he smoothed his yukata.

"We'll see about that."

Misao smirked and readied her fighting stance. Suddenly it seemed that Aoshi and she weren't in the temple, almost desecrating it with their little battle. They were in the streets of England, fighting a serious battle.

She lunged at Aoshi and tried to give him an upward punch but he quickly dodged it. Misao felt him try to punch her on the back but she quickly blocked it with a knife hand block. She tried to give him a sidekick but he caught her foot, sending her to the floor. She scrambled up quickly, just in time to block another one of his attacks. She stepped away quickly, leaving a great distance between the two of them.

The two of them panted heavily as they walked around the room in circles, never taking their eyes of the other. They stared at each other, waiting for the other one to make a move. No sound was heard in the room except for their ragged breaths and footsteps.

_I'll be with you until heaven_

They didn't know who had lunged ahead first as they threw punches at each other. Misao had the advantage of the kick for Aoshi couldn't kick in his yukata but it didn't help her for Aoshi blocked all of her attempted kicks. Misao panted angrily as she moved away again and readied for her favorite kick that would need astrongjump.

"Kecho giri!" she yelled as she tried to send her most powerful to kick to Aoshi's face. But to her annoyance and surprise, he dodged it. She landed on the ground nicely, with her back facing him. She was about to turn to him when she felt two strong hands grip hers from her back. She gasped as she tried to slip out from his grip. She tried to send a kick to him while facing front but her efforts were in vain for she only received a slight grimace from him.

Misao smirked when she suddenly remembered a similar situation that happened between her and several yakuza members the summer before. She jumped and slipped away from Aoshi's grip and flew not so high but enough not to let Aoshi catch her easily or hit the ceiling.

_I'll be with you when it's bitter _

It was to Misao's surprise when she felt his strong andwarm body as she landed. She groaned and shrieked menacingly as she felt his arms envelop her tightly, she facing his chest. What was with Aoshi that he could easily catch or pluck her from the air?

She clenched her fists again and started punching Aoshi's ribs, making him groan. There was no way she was giving up without a real fight. The grip his arms had on her loosened and soon there was little but enough space for her to punch Aoshi's chest. She lifted her right fist and tried to send a punch to his chest but he unfortunately caught it. The same thing happened when she used her left fist.

"Let me go." She protested as she panted heavily and tried to regain her breath.

"No," he replied, his breath as ragged as hers as he pinned her to the ground. Misao gasped as she felt his lips cover the right side of her neck. She continued to struggle against him to no avail. He kept her pinned down as his mouth slowly moved up and down the left side of her neck.

"Misao, don't leave. Stay here, be safe." He murmured against her nape.

_I'll be with you until heaven_

Misao felt her hands and legs stop struggling as she stared up the ceiling, enjoying the feel of Aoshi's lips against her neck. She felt her arms and hands place themselves on Aoshi's back and her fingers locking unconsciously.

His lips moved up from her neck to her cheeks then to her forehead, to her hair and soon it floated above her parted lips.

"You're not coming with me…because I'm not going…" she spoke softly against his lips.

_I'll be with you…_

888888888888

**A/N: **Review everyone! If you're curious with the song I used in this story, it's actually a song originally written and sang in Filipino by a local band called Imago, which I translated to English for this story. I posted the original version here:

_**Akap (Embrace)**  
Nagtatanong bakit mahirap  
sumabay sa agos ng iyong mundo  
Nagtataka  
Simple lang naman sana ang buhay  
Kung ika'y matino  
Sabihin sa akin lahat ng lihim mo  
Iingatan ko  
Ibalik sa akin ang problema mo  
kakayanin ko  
Pikit mata kong iaalay  
ang buwan at araw pati pa sapatos kong suot  
Nagtatanong  
simple lang naman sanaang buhay  
kung ika'y lumayo  
Sasamahan ka sa tamis  
Sasamahan ka sa dilim  
Sasamahan ka hanggang langit  
Sasamahan ka sa tamis  
Sasamahan ka sa pait  
Sasamahan ka sa dilim  
Sasamahan ka hanggang langit __Sasamahan ka_


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer Applies Here**

**Chapter Two: Raised Hopes**

_I've been wishing for so long_

_To see you smile right back at me_

_Like I'm somebody special_

Uncomfortable tension and heat once again filled the meeting place early the next morning after Saitou and Chou's visit. This time the conversation was between only two of the people who were there yesterday. The elderly man with a pink bow tied on his beard and the seventeen-year-old girl with the blue-black plaited hair.

"You're refusing the offer!" Okina exclaimed after he heard Misao's decision to refuse the spy mission. "Why Misao? This is an opportunity that I know you've been always waiting for to show that you are a worthy Okashira!"

"I remain firm with my decision, Jiya." Misao said stubbornly. "I am turning down the offer. I do not need this offer to prove my worth as Okashira. I shall stay here in Japan."

The old man tugged his beard and shook his head in disappointment. "If that is what you believe to be the right decision Misao then I shall not bother you about it any longer." He sighed. "I admit that I am a little relieved that you will be staying in Japan where I know you shall be safe, but I believe that I would have felt happier and prouder if you went to England instead."

"Are…you disappointed that I decided not to go, Jiya?" Misao asked hesitantly, looking down. She knew she was happy with her decision, but she didn't want to disappoint her adopted grandfather, who she knew had felt proud of her when she decided to take the mission yesterday.

"Yes, I do feel a little disappointed." He replied as Misao's face fell. "But like I said, I am also quite happy that you are to remain here." He quickly added.

Misao's face brightened. "Thank you for understanding Jiya." She told him.

"But I am a little curious Misao, did your confrontation with Aoshi help bring about your decision to stay?" he questioned curiously.

Memories of Aoshi's lips in contact with her skin flashed through her mind. She blushed as if she suddenly felt his mouth her neck, cheeks, eyelids and finally feeling their lips brush against each other. She rubbed her arms as she felt the effects the shivers brought by the sheer memory of being kissed by him.

"Misao?"

She jumped as Okina's voice sent her out from her memories. She felt her cheeks turn even hotter when she realized what she was remembering.

"Misao, did Aoshi help you decide not to leave?" he asked again.

Misao shook her head fiercely. "No, he didn't Jiya!" she spit out. "This was something that I decided for myself." She said then gasped and took out her pocket watch. It was already twenty minutes to three. She shoved her pocket watch back into her obi then groaned.

"Darn it! Not again!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong Misao?" Okina queried worriedly.

"I have to bring Aoshi-sama his tea!" she told him and scrambled up. "Oh no, I don't want to be late today!" she moaned and pushed the shoji door aside.

"Thanks for understanding Jiya!" she called out before she started running to the kitchens.

Okina nodded and walked over to the shoji and slid it shut, when he felt pattering on the roof. He turned his head to look outside and saw it was raining again. He heaved a breath and walked where he could get a closer view of the rain. It seemed that it never ceased to rain these days. He only hoped that Misao would remember to bring an umbrella.

Somehow he had felt earlier that Misao was not telling the truth when she answered his question about Aoshi's involvement with her decision. He could tell the way she had kept silent for a moment, the way she answered his question and how she blushed at his inquiry. He wondered what had happened between them in the temple yesterday. What had Aoshi done to convince Misao to stay?

He rubbed his chin in his deep thoughts as he watched the rain hit the ground. He only hoped that Misao's decision and the encounter between the two the day before would bring the two their much needed happiness.

888888888888

"Ouch!" Misao exclaimed as she slipped on the wet stairs that led to the temple. She had been running up the stairs when she unconsciously missed a step and fell down on the steps.

She scrambled to get her umbrella and the small bag where she had placed the box for where the materials for the tea ceremony. She opened it and checked the contents it held.

"Good, nothing's damaged." She told herself and sighed in relief as she started to climb up again, more slowly this time.

At the corner of her eye, she noticed her golden pocket watch lay forgotten on one of the steps. She bent down immediately and grabbed it and examined the pocket watch for any damage. Fortunately, her fall had not done the time device any major damage. The golden cover had a few scratches on it but thankfully the glass wasn't shattered and the hands had not stopped working.

Misao brought the item to her cheeks and surprised herself by rubbing it against her skin. It seemed silly to her at first as she realized how much she cared for a material thing, but it held something important to her, hope that the one she loved could just possibly love her back and it proved her right with her encounter with Aoshi yesterday.

She placed the pocket watch back inside her obi as she began to climb up the stairs again; jubilance and excitement taking over her. She could not wait to see Aoshi again. She was happy to forego the mission when she had found out how Aoshi really felt for her yesterday. No more words had been said by him after she announced her resolution not to go but she was certain that Aoshi had feelings for her. She could feel it when he kissed her thoroughly and slowly after she spoke. His actions had surprised her and his scent of tea had intoxicated so, that she was not able respond at first but as soon as she felt his tongue poke and slip into her mouth, she responded to him with her passion and hunger. The kiss had ended only after a few minutes later after they had lost their breaths but their eyes were still filled with the passion they had expressed when they had kissed.

Misao closed her umbrella as she reached the temple's entrance. She kneeled down and hurriedly took the box and wiped it clean, before she came in. Giddy excitement filled her, thanking Kami-sama that the Oniwabanshuu was offered that certain mission. Somehow Misao had always known ever since she accepted the mission; that the real reason why she wanted to take it was because of Aoshi.

She had wanted Aoshi's attention, admiration and love. She had thought that he would finally realize it if she took this dangerous mission. Her real goal was not to catch the weapons dealer but it was to win his love and now she was rewarded with her prize.

Misao closed her hands on the box and skipped towards the temple where Aoshi was located and there she found him, seated at his usual spot with his eyes closed.

"Good afternoon Aoshi-sama!" she greeted merrily from the entrance and walked towards Aoshi and set the box down before she kneeled beside him on the floor.

"Good afternoon to you too." He replied with his eyes still closed.

"I'll prepare your tea now!" she chirped and bent down to perform the tea ceremony. A little while later, she held the cup of tea to him. Aoshi opened his eyes and took the cup away from her and said his thanks.

Misao nodded as she watched Aoshi sip his tea slowly and bit her lip nervously. Was it her or did it seem like that Aoshi was acting like nothing happened between them yesterday? She knew that Aoshi had not told her anything after they had kissed yesterday, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to say anything today, right?'

She glanced at Aoshi as he continued to drink his tea with his usual speed. She kicked herself inwardly. Of course Aoshi would probably not say anything about that topic yet. She knew that he was not the kind of person who would express his feelings openly, the complete opposite of her.

"Aoshi-sama, have you finished your tea?" she asked as she squirmed nervously.

"Aa," he answered and handed her the teacup.

"I'll fix…up now." She mumbled incoherently and started gathering the items she used to serve Aoshi his tea and placed them all back inside the wooden box. She finished fixing them in a minute and stood up.

"I shall be returning to the Aoiya now, Aoshi-sama. Goodbye." She told him.

"Goodbye." He replied back.

"Okay." Misao whispered and walked away from Aoshi using her slowest speed.She was giving him some time to realize that he should now discuss with her about what happened with them yesterday. Walking in baby steps irritated her a little but dealing with someone like Aoshi, she needed patience; lots of patience.

A virtue that she unfortunately that she did not have much off.

"Aoshi-sama," she spoke as she turned sharply back to face his back after her patience ran out when she was nearing the entrance of the temple.

"Yes, Misao?" he answered with his back still facing her.

"Umm," she began uncomfortably as she fidgeted. "Aren't you going to discuss what happened…between us yesterday?" she paused. "Or mention something about it or maybe even try not to act like nothing had happened at all?"

"I believe there is nothing to discuss Misao."

"Nothing to discuss?" she repeated incredulously and almost dropped the wooden box that she held on her hands right at that moment. "Did I just hear you right?" she asked.

"You have heard right Misao." He informed her, his voice blank and emotionless while he remained in the same lotus position he was in when Misao had arrived earlier.

Misao gripped the box more tightly as she tried to take in what Aoshi had just told her. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the same mixture emotions she felt yesterday fill her, this time with infuriation.

"What do you mean there's nothing to discuss?" she demanded. "You can't just kiss me; kiss me like a man would kiss a woman, yesterday and pretend that nothing happened!" she almost yelled at him as she tried to keep the tears coming from her eyes.

Finally, Aoshi pushed himself up and turned around to face her with an expression of slight worry and surprise.

"Misao…" he began but she interrupted him.

"No, don't try to explain because I now know how you truly feel!" she voice almost inaudibly and turned away from Aoshi and walked towards the exit when she was suddenly stopped by a pair of strong and well-built arms turn her body around to face the owner of the pair. She shivered at his touch and flushed. Why did his touch always bring such feelings and emotions to her?

"Aoshi-sama…" she spoke, feeling speechless, ignoring the pain that her shoulders were experiencing from Aoshi's firm grip.

"Do not be mad." He told her giving her an intense look. "Everything happens for a reason." He released her from grip and turned away, his back facing her again as he walked back to his former location when he stopped midway and turned his head to Misao.

"That is all I can say to you now."

Misao blinked, confused by their relationship. Did the kiss mean anything to Aoshi or not? Did he kiss out of the heat of the moment or did her do that because he wanted her to stay in Japan?

Whatever the answer was, she knew she was going to find out. If Aoshi did not want to tell her anything then she would have to find out herself through her own ways.

She loosened her hold on the container and bowed slightly.

"I shall leave then Aoshi-sama. I will not bother you with that question again. You do not need to discuss it with me anymore." She spoke softly.

"Very well," he answered and said nothing more. Misao bowed again and walked out of temple, pacing slowly, when she reached the stairs, she started to run as thoughts filled her mind.

She had lied to Aoshi earlier. She wanted Aoshi to tell her what she meant but it was obvious that he wouldn't so she would test him to find out. If he's actions towards her do not change in the next four days, it meant that it was most likely that what had happened between them meant nothing to him, that he had only done that because he wanted her to stay in Japan and be safe, maybe he really thought that she was nothing but a child, a child that would not be safe during the mission and who will likely mess it up.

She halted suddenly as she reached the bottom of the stairs. But that couldn't be a possibility. If Aoshi was only acting yesterday when he kissed her, how would that explain the passion and desire that she felt from him as he kissed her. It may be because he was a really good actor but she saw his eyes. The usually icy blue eyes were filled with hunger and desire after they had kissed. Even if he was good at acting, he couldn't possibly express those emotions in his eyes. They were all fake, part of his excellent acting. She had to admit that she was impressed with his skills. If Aoshi weren't a member of the Oniwabanshuu, he would have made a good kabuki actor. She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. The thought of the serious and brooding former Okashira dressed in a Kabuki costume along with make-up was very amusing even at this moment.

The amusement quickly went away when she remembered why she found his acting excellent. Her anger and exasperation returned. She could not believe him. She could not believe that he would use her love and admiration for him to keep her in Japan. He had kissed her like that because he knew that she would melt in his arms and agree not to go and he was right. Misao clenched her fist as she glanced at the temple and tried to control herself from running to the temple to confront Aoshi. For all she knew, he might try to kiss her again and convince her not to stay angry at him.

"Aoshi-sama, you bastard." She whispered angrily as she looked at the temple. "You won't win me over so easily again. I'll show you. You'll be surprised to find out that I won't be bringing you tea in April."

888888888888

"Good afternoon grandmother!"

The tiny old woman wearing a brown kimono turned to Misao and smiled widely.

"Why Misao-chan, what brings you here?" she questioned merrily.

"I need to borrow one of your pigeons. I need to send an important message right now." She answered.

"An important message? Are you sending it to your Grandfather?" the elderly woman asked her.

"No, I need to send it to the police station." She said. "It's business." She added quickly.

The old woman raised an eyebrow. "Business?" she repeated. "I won't ask more about it then. Very well, hand me the letter Misao."

Misao nodded and quickly took a piece of rolled paper from her pocket it and handed it to the woman. She only hoped that Saitou Hajime had not found an agent yet. She needed this job or she'll drive herself insane by staying here in her monotonic life in Kyoto.

She gripped her hands together as she prayed to Kami-sama that she would receive a reply soon.

888888888888

Okina sat inside the small meeting room in the Aoiya as he eyed the letter laid on the table suspiciously. A police officer had passed by the restaurant earlier that afternoon, mentioning that the message was for Makimachi Misao and had handed it to Omasu. She had given the letter to him some minutes after Misao had left for the temple.

He took the letter up on his hands, controlling the urge to open it. It was uncanny that Misao received a letter from the police and the message could tell him that it involved one certain man.

Saitou Hajime.

What does he want now and how does it involve Misao? Could it involve the mission that the government offered to the Oniwabanshuu five days ago? Did they…

"Jiya! I heard you wanted to talk to me!" Misao blurted out as she slid the shoji and sat on the floor.

Okina sighed after Misao interrupted his thoughts. He would find the letter's purpose later. He cleared his throat and handed the folded letter to Misao.

"You have a letter from the police."

Misao's eyes expanded as she grabbed the letter and ripped the envelope and started to read the letter's contents. Her eyes grew even larger and sparkled as she read the message and she squealed.

"They gave me the mission! They gave me the mission!" she jumped and placed her arms around her adoptive grandfather and embraced him tightly. "I'm so happy Jiya!"

Okina raised an eyebrow. "They gave you the mission?" he repeated skeptically. "Misao," he began and removed her arms from around his shoulders and pushed her back down. "What are you talking about?"

Misao's face darkened as she looked down the room's shiny wooden floor, avoiding Okina's eyes.

"The mission that Saitou Hajime had offered to the Oniwabanshuu had offered a few days ago…" she paused momentarily before she finally looked up at him; her eyes filled with the same determination it held some days earlier.

"I have changed my mind; I am going to take the mission, Jiya." She declared.

His eyes narrowed. "Are you sure about this Misao? A few days ago, you said that you're accepting the offer, a day later you say that you're not going and then now, you tell me you've changed your mind again." He shook his head doubtfully. "I don't think you should go, I think you're acting impulsive."

Misao's eyes narrowed as she clenched her fists and looked at him straight in the eye, her eyes burning with a rare kind of passion that surprised him.

"I am not acting impulsive, Jiya." She said firmly. "I have thought this over and I've realized that this is something that I've really wanted to do. This is something that I know will make me happy and feel worthy of my position."

Okina sighed. He knew that look, he was never going to able make her change her mind through his words. But he wanted to know if she was sure with what she was doing and what made her change her mind suddenly.

"I won't stop you from going anymore Misao, but," he sighed again. "What made you change your mind so suddenly…was it Aoshi?" he asked carefully.

The slight brightness that had appeared on Misao's face earlier when she had Okina's agreement disappeared and was replaced by resentment. She looked away and faced the view the small room had of the outside.

"Aoshi-sama had no involvement with my decision." She informed him darkly. "I decided this for myself because this is what I want to do and I know that maybe I might find my happiness in it." She turned to Okina, a touch of worry in her eyes.

"Please don't tell Aoshi-sama that I'll be leaving Japan in less than a week, please Jiya!" she pleaded. "He might try to stop me!"

Okina rubbed his chin as he contemplated Misao's request. He knew Aoshi would not be happy to find out that they kept Misao's departure a secret from him but somehow inside of him he felt like doing her request, he supposed it was for the best. Aoshi had not wanted Misao to go to England from the start so it was possible that he might stop her. Okina knew that both Aoshi and them wanted Misao to stay in Japan where they could both watch over her but keeping her from the world wasn't right. It would be like locking a free and high-spirited bird inside a cage.

"Very well then," he said then was suddenly enveloped by Misao's arms as she once again squealed happily.

"Thank you Jiya! I'm so happy! I knew you'd understand!" she told him and loosened her arms from him and dropped herself to the floor.

"I'll tell the others Jiya!" she said excitedly. "I just hope they take it well too!" she said and slid the shoji and skipped out of the room cheerfully.

Okina turned and faced the cherry blossom tree just right outside and wondered what had really happened between the two certain members of their household.

888888888888

The early morning spring wind blew slowly in Kyoto. Misao rubbed her arms as she felt the air hit her skin as she leaned against the cherry blossom tree located outside the Aoiya, enjoying the feeling of being awake this early in the morning. She wasn't an early riser and rarely experienced Kyoto early in the morning.

"Misao, it is time for us to go." a voice came from in front of her.

Misao opened her eyes, only realizing that she had them closed and saw Okina standing in front of her. She frowned when she realized that she hadn't felt him walking towards her. She cringed, hoping that the same thing won't happen if she happened to be followed by a dangerous personality behind her back in England.

"Misao, I said it's time for us to go." Okina repeated.

Misao nodded and grabbed the small bag she had brought along with her. She was ordered not to bring too many belonging because the government would be providing for her clothing, money and other necessities during her journey and the duration of her stay in England.

"Jiya," she whispered as they walked hurriedly away from the Aoiya. "Did you check on Aoshi-sama? Is he awake?" she asked nervously. Aoshi was known to be a very light sleeper and an early riser. She didn't want to face him if he happened to discover her leaving for England that day.

"He is still asleep, I just checked him, and there's nothing for you to be worried about." He answered.

Misao sighed in relief and quickly followed her adoptive grandfather as they hurried their way to the harbor.

But what Misao did not know that right at the moment when they had left the Aoiya, an icy blue-eyed man with dark hair woke up from her footsteps and voice as she prepared herself earlier that morning.

888888888888

A/N: I'm finally done with this! It took a while to get it from my beta reader but I'm finally done! Thanks to smiley's chaos for beta reading (if you like shaman king, read her fanfic!) I'm sorry I won't be able to reply to the reviews right now since I have a lot of homework to do and like I said in sixth chapter of MTJHTM, (seventh chapter coming up next week)my updates won't be as fast as before, so anyway thanks for reading! The lyrics on the top of the chapter, was taken from a song called "Partisan" by alocal OPM band called Spongecola.


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer Applies Here**

**Chapter Three: Forgetting and Mysterious Partners**

_Forgetting the person I care the most about? Where's the happiness in that?_

_-Makimachi Misao_

The salty sea air disappeared from the passenger's surroundings as the large ship; _LSS Atlantic _entered the path of the Thames River. However its scent did not disappear from the clothing of the passengers that stood on the deck. It was probably the reason why the middle-aged Japanese man who had just met Misao was wrinkling his nose.

He bowed stiffly in front of her. "Miss Doyle, I welcome you to London. A carriage is waiting for you nearby. We are having your baggage placed inside it as of the moment." He informed her in English without any trace of a Japanese accent. He straightened himself up and pointed to a sleek black carriage ten meters away.

"If you will follow me please Miss Doyle." He uttered and started towards the carriage.

It took Misao a few seconds before she started following him. She cringed inwardly because she knew it was because he addressed her as "Miss Doyle".

"You've been known as Miss Emily Doyle, half-Japanese daughter of an English merchant for the last five months Misao. You should be used to it already." She chided herself softly even if she knew that it was almost useless. Even if her name was changed for a hundred times, she would always be Makimachi Misao.

The man helped her enter the carriage and climbed up quickly after she had settled in. He shut the door tightly and turned to look at her, his face sterner. He did not speak until the carriage started to move noisily, blocking out all sound coming from the outside and the sound from its interior to escape out.

"Miss Doyle or Makimachi-san." He began grimly. "I will stop using your pseudonym as of this moment." He coughed before continuing.

"I am the head of Japan's underground organization in London. You may refer to me as Mr. Hiro in public and private. I am sure that Hajime Saitou has told you the details of your mission."

Misao nodded. "Yes, he said…"

"Very well." Mr. Hiro interrupted. "We will be taking you to a restaurant where we will be introducing you to your partner. He will be briefing you on some information about the mission that you may not know yet."

She blinked. "A partner?" she repeated. "I have a partner?"

The man's eyebrows furrowed to her discomfort. "You were not informed by Saitou Hajime that you have a partner?"

"I'm afraid not." She replied, cursing Saitou silently. The nerve of that man, not telling her about having a partner, the ignorance of that essential information would not give the underground organization head a good impression of her.

"Perhaps he was misinformed?" she suggested awkwardly.

"I suppose he was." Mr. Hiro replied doubtfully. "Your partner was supposed to be in France but we changed our mind and decided to send him to this mission. It will also be his first time to pose as a foreign exchange student."

Misao raised her eyebrows. So she had a male partner. Who will he pose as? Will he pose as her father or a distant relative?

"Who will he be then? Will he be acting as my father?" she asked.

A wrinkle appeared on the man's forehead, making his aged face look even older. "No, he will act as your sibling and like I said, he will be posing as a foreign exchange student."

Misao slapped her forehead, disgusted with her ignorance. Of course, he mentioned a foreign exchange student but it was a little strange. Would he be studying with her?

"As my sibling?" she repeated. From what she heard, she was going to be sent to study in an exclusive boarding school for women, which was close to the opium dealer, Edward Murray's house. She certainly couldn't have a brother studying with her?

"I am going to a boarding school for women right? Will my _brother _be staying nearby?"

She did not receive an answer from him because of the coughing fit that had suddenly come upon the man.

"Mr. Hiro?" she asked worriedly and patted the old man's back to ease the violent cough. "Are you alright?"

He cleared his throat and nodded. "I am fine Makimachi-san. I suppose I am still not use to the English climate and to the smog." He gestured towards the window.

"Now why don't you just watch and enjoy the view outside Makimachi-san?" he suggested hastily. "It is not everyday that a young Japanese woman like you would get to visit such a fine city, even if I would prefer the temples of Kyoto to the Tower of London, if you asked my opinion." He said.

Misao frowned at the sudden change of topic. "Yes, London is nice Mr. Hiro, but I want to know about my partner? Where will he be staying?"

Another wrinkle appeared on the man's forehead. "That is a question that will be answered when you meet him, now…" he turned and pointed to a sight outside. "There is a view of the Tower of London, which you'll find very interesting…"

The rest of his words did not seem to enter Misao's head as she tried to restrain herself from nagging the man about her new partner. He did not seem pleased with her partner from what she observed, making her feel a little wary. She had wanted to badger Mr. Hiro more, but she knew it would not make a good impression on her superior.

She looked out and viewed the city she had heard so much about. She had heard a lot about London from the foreign and merchant customers at the Aoiya and had secretly wished to visit it. Misao had always imagined herself secretly saving money for a trip to visit the city for a long vacation and adventure from Japan. Sometimes her imagination showed her traveling and exploring the city alone and sometimes she had a companion along, a tall man…named Shinomori Aoshi.

Misao flinched a little at the memory of his name. She had vowed ever since she left not to think of him, the man who deceived her so that she would stay in Japan and not disgrace the Oniwabanshuu's name with her possible failure at this mission. She was determined to keep this vow and had even left her prized golden pocket watch back in Japan because it was a present from him.

She had a hard time keeping that promise during the first part of her journey, but it became easier as she was distracted by the sights she had seen during her trip. A slight smile crept on her face as she remembered seeing India, Hong Kong and several other places where the ship had stopped by. It seemed that the farther she was from him, the easier it was for her not to think about him.

But the difficulty in keeping the promise was coming back. She had only thought of him only a few times during her trip and wanted to keep it that way. It was ironic to think, to compare to her current situation with her observation of it being easier not to think of him, the farther he was from her. Misao knew that he was practically on the other side of the world as of that moment, but it was strange that she felt that he was even nearer…

"Miss Doyle," she heard Mr. Hiro, his voice interrupting her thoughts. "We are now at the restaurant."

"Oh!" she gasped, only replying after ten seconds and cringed. She was still having a hard time adjusting to her new name.

"Oh, yes, umm, please lead the way." She mumbled incoherently.

Fortunately, Mr. Hiro ignored her and proceeded to exit the carriage. He offered her a hand as she stepped out, careful not to stain her stiff gray crepe dress. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance as she was reminded of the disadvantages of wearing Western dresses. How she wished she was wearing her shorts instead of this right now!

She arranged her skirt and looked to see a small but stylish café in front of her. It was filled with people, most women in fashionable dresses and accompanied either by their husbands or female friends. They took no notice of Misao and Mr. Hiro as they entered and continued on with their animated conversations.

Mr. Hiro chose a table on the far right end of the restaurant, just below a painting of an English family of four having a picnic. For a moment, Misao felt herself enter the picture. She was the mother, dressed in a white crepe dress and a bonnet on her head. She was smiling at the two small children running around her while a tall man, the father, walked up to her, his long bangs flying around his face.

"Miss Doyle?" Mr. Hiro spoke, jolting her once again from her thoughts.

"Would you like to take your seat?" he asked.

Misao felt her cheeks slowly heat up as she sat down on the wooden chair, cushioned with scarlet pillows, as red as her cheeks probably was now.

"Oh great," she murmured disapprovingly to herself. This was the second time the underground organization head had caught her spacing out and it was not a good impression. A good spy was always aware of his or her surroundings. Hopefully, her future partner was one.

Speaking of her partner, it seemed that he was nowhere to be seen yet.

"Mr. Hiro," she began after the man had taken his seat. "About my partner, where is he?"

The man began to cough again. Misao was beginning to suspect that the poor man had symptoms of a lung disease.

"I am sure that the w-man will be arriving here any moment." He answered in between coughs and did not reply again until a several seconds later.

"From what I heard," he added. "He-His ship left from Japan two days earlier than the_ LSS Atlantic_ and has been staying somewhere nearby."

"Oh, I see, what is his name?"

Mr. Hiro cleared his throat and fortunately did not cough again. "I am entirely not sure what his name is but I am sure he can confirm that later." He then opened his menu and asked the approaching waiter to bring him a glass of wine.

Misao wringed her hands under the table, feeling nervous. She was getting suspicious about her _partner_. From what she had observed, it seemed that Mr. Hiro was not comfortable with this partner of hers; it was evident by his eluding the subject and his coughing whenever it came up.

She remembered being told by Chou the day of her departure from Japan that the Juppongatana were not the only criminals offered jobs to spy for the government. A lot of criminals with skills that could benefit the government were offered to spy abroad.

Misao felt the hairs on her skin stand up at the thought and rubbed her arms roughly. She shivered slightly. What if her partner was a criminal? She did not like the idea of working alone with a criminal in this mission especially with a male one, whom she knew that she could never trust. She shuddered at the thought of what a man might do to her on a chance that they may be alone together.

She felt her right hand move towards the set of throwing knives hidden under her skirt. She silently swore to herself never to go anywhere with that man, whomever he may be without a weapon, not that she had ever walked around without carrying a weapon before. She had always been cautious even if she had not always been aware, a flaw that might lead to a possible downfall, which almost happened the night the she, the Oniwabanshuu, Kaoru and Yahiko stopped a fire from spreading in Kyoto.

Yes, she was bumbling idiot that night, not that she wasn't one right now. Her lack of self-awareness had almost cost her life. She had been to busy showing off to the people of Kyoto when she had become unaware of the presence of one of the strongest members of the Juppongatana behind her. It was fortunate that the monk was there at that moment and had stopped the blind tortoise-like man from killing her.

She had sworn the day after that embarrassing incident, never to lose her awareness again; it irritated her that up till now, that she still hadn't changed.

Misao looked up from her lap, which she had been staring at the last few minutes and caught a peculiar sight from the window. A man of height stood outside, his face covered by the tall hat he was wearing. He was glancing inside the restaurant and it seemed that he was looking straight at her!

Misao felt her heart skip a beat. He was wearing Western clothes that would have made him unrecognizable to most of his acquaintances, but definitely not to her! Shinomori Aoshi. Had he followed her to London?

She blinked and looked out again and was surprised to see the absence of the man outside. She sighed in relief. It was only a hallucination, yet it discomforted her as she learned the fact.

Will she ever learn to forget him? It seemed to her that he haunted her, following her to London through their memories together.

Misao gripped the folds of her skirt tightly with her hands. She will learn to forget him. If she had almost succeeded in doing it during her journey to London, she will learn during this mission, which was enough of a distraction from him.

She almost laughed out loud if it weren't for the presence of Mr. Hiro in front of her, sipping through his second cup of wine while reading the day's newspaper. The last thing she wanted him to think was that she wasn't sane enough for her role.

But it was quite funny, the irony of it all. She remembered last year when she had first met Himura Kenshin while she was searching for her Okashira. As soon as she learned that the redhead man knew him, she chased him even to the point of having to jump from a cliff. She remembered the words she had told him that day.

_Forgetting the person I care the most about? Where's the happiness in that?_

Yes it was an irony at the present. A year ago, she claimed that forgetting about him would be losing all of her happiness and now it seemed that forgetting about him was what would lead her to happiness.

"Mr. Hiro," she heard the waiter say after he poured the Mr. Hiro's third wine refill. "There is a woman looking for you outside. Her escort just left her and asked us to bring her to you."

Misao's eyes narrowed as she watched Mr. Hiro's face pale.

"Yes," he replied and cleared his throat for the nth time. "Please bring her here."

Misao felt her suspicions heighten. A man left a woman for Mr. Hiro to meet in the restaurant? Was the man that had escorted the woman to the restaurant her mysterious partner?

It was strange, if her inference was true, that he decided to leave the woman with them instead of coming to meet them straight up. Perhaps he had left a message for them, which the woman would convey.

Misao felt herself grabbing her kunai again. She did not like this. For all she knew, the man would be asking to meet her in private and might have plans to harm her. She was going to be ready.

"Mr. Hiro." A soft feminine voice came from behind her. "I'm sorry I was late. I had a hard time trying to pick what to wear."

Mr. Hiro nodded gravely. "It is alright. Miss Doyle had just arrived earlier, would you like to meet her?"

"Of course."

Misao turned around slowly to see the female standing behind her. She gasped when she saw who the woman was.

Smiling prettily in Western clothes was Honjou Kamatari.

888888888888

**A/N: **Yes! I'm finally done with this chapter. I'm really sorry for the late update (I was really busy with school) and I hope you all like it, it's shorter then usual but I hope you'll all enjoy it. I really love the quote on the top of the chapter, it's one of my favorite from RuroKen, anyway thanks for the great reviews! I'm going to reply to them right now.

Reviewer Replies:

legolasEstelstar: Wow! You guessed what was going to happen in the last chapter. Anyway, I hope you like this!

Rkfan: Thanks! I hope you like this update.

Purple skye: Thanks for the review! Don't worry, I'll be updating MTJHTM after this but I'm still not sure when. :sweatdrops:

Insomnia's Child: Hotdogs? Ah! I can't believe how corrupt your mind is! Hehehe. See you in school!

Smiley's chaos: Thanks Gina and for beta-reading too!

Elowen Elrondrion: Hey, thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!

Rikku: Hey! Thanks for liking the previous chapters, I hope this won't disappoint!

Black Metalmark: Yeah, he did, but that didn't stop her from reaching London!

Crossfire: Thanks a lot for the review! It made me smile!

S.J. Kidd: I'm sorry for the late update! I love stories with strong-willed women too, which is why I love Misao so much!

Neko-Yuff16: Well I've hinted what Aoshi has done already, but he's not going to show up yet!

Marbles: Yay! A fellow pinoy! Thanks for the review! It made me smile!

Cassie: Sorry for making you wait so long! I'll try to update sooner next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard Disclaimer Applies Here**

**Chapter Four: Two Broken Hearts**

_Friendship is the finest balm for the pangs of despised love._

_- Jane Austen_

A black carriage moved quickly on the paved roads a few miles outside London. Inside the carriage sat three foreigners, all of them Japanese. To an outsider, they would have looked like a normal family, a father escorting his two young daughters to finishing school. However an impression like that would have been very wrong.

Misao, the only woman inside the carriage, sat with her arms crossed and her face expressing the emotions of unhappiness. She constantly glanced at the beautiful female beside her, with strong dislike written on her face. However the receiver of the cold stare ignored her and remained unperturbed while a small smile was plastered on her face, making her look like a young girl, excited to attend finishing school. However that would be another mistake, for Kamatari was not a young student, or was even female.

Kamatari kept his smile when he spoke. "Are we there yet?" he asked for the seventh time during the ride, which made his seatmate, shoot him a sharp look full of irritation.

Mr. Hiro sighed almost exasperatedly. "Yes in fact, I can see the boarding school this very moment."

Kamatari squealed and giggled. "Oh, how exciting, I cannot wait to be Miss Kathryn Doyle, a student in a prestigious boarding school!"

Misao rolled her eyes and tried to control herself from hitting her seatmate. She bit her lip and reminded herself that Mr. Hiro would not be impressed if she would quarrel with her partner within their first hour as partners.

He cleared his throat. "Horace Boarding School is currently one of well known finishing schools in Britain. However, it is under the ownership of the man you are both after, Mr. Edward Murray."

She snorted. "What's the relation between a boarding school and opium dealing?"

"There is a relation." He replied a little smugly. "According to our sources, Mr. Murray was overheard boasting of buying an innocent establishment to disguise his new and largest opium factory."

Misao raised her eyebrows. "How sure are you that this is true?"

"That is the reason why we hired you. We need you to gather evidence by finding that factory so that we can arrest him."

Kamatari grinned. "How exciting!" he exclaimed.

The carriage halted seconds before Misao could make a remark. The chauffeur jumped from his seat and hurried to open the door for his three passengers and helped them out.

Misao rubbed her arms as the cold autumn air enveloped her body. She looked up and absorbed the appearance of the boarding school in her mind. It was nothing to be impressed about. The school was one large gray building with three floors. There was also a small church located near the building while simple gardens surrounded them.

Mr. Hiro reached up and hit the golden brass knocker on the front door. It was not long before the door was opened and they were greeted by a tiny brunette maid.

"Mr. Hiro and the Miss Doyles?" she inquired uncertainly.

He nodded. "We are here to see Mrs. Spence."

The maid nodded. "Please follow me to Mrs. Spence's office. She has been expecting you."

The maid led them through the wide carpeted corridors leading to the office. They walked slowly, giving Misao time to scrutinize the photographs lined on the walls

Most of the photographs were class pictures of the students of Horace and its headmistress. After those photographs were the portraits of all the headmistresses of Horace. None of these pictures interested Misao except for the last one, which made her stop.

A portrait containing a man had caught her attention. He was in his late thirties and looked very handsome. A small smile was on his face and it made her shiver as if he was really there, holding her under his gaze.

She looked down and gasped at the nameplate under his name. It read: _Edward Murray, Generous benefactor of Horace and present owner._

"Miss Doyle?" the maid spoke before Misao could make a remark about the portrait. She turned and could see the maid, Mr. Hiro and Kamatari staring at her.

"Oh, yes?" she said then blushed at being caught at such a moment.

Mr. Hiro gestured towards the door that was labeled as the headmistress' office.

"Alright," She replied and followed them to the room while she inwardly cursed herself for being caught unaware.

A tall and thin middle-aged woman stood in the room as her hawk-like eyes pierced Misao when she entered the room.

The woman nodded for the maid to leave and gave the all each a small smile when they were left alone in the room.

Mr. Hiro bowed. "Good afternoon Mrs. Spence. This is Miss Kathryn Doyle." He gestured towards Kamatari then pointed towards Misao. "This is her sister, Miss Mary Doyle." He turned to Misao and Kamatari.

"Miss Doyle and Miss Doyle, this is Mrs. Spence, headmistress of Horace Boarding School."

"Mr. Hiro," Mrs. Spence started. "So this must be the girls you told me about last week." She glanced at Kamatari and Misao before she turned back to him.

"How is their father, Mr. Doyle? Is he still in Japan working with his new railway?" she cheerfully asked with great interest clear in her voice; though Misao could not see why the woman seemed interested in the new railway her supposed father was building.

"Yes," Mr. Hiro replied and cleared her throat again. "He is finishing with his railroad in Kyoto and after that, he will be visiting India to oversee is factory there along with his wife." He coughed. "His Japanese wife, who is their mother, of course." He added then laughed nervously.

Misao sighed. She knew Mr. Hiro was emphasizing that their mother was Japanese to explain why Kamatari and her looked very Asian even if they were daughters of a rich British man who owned several companies in the Empire and abroad. But what he was doing was making their alleged identities more suspicious than it probably is.

"Oh, I see. They seem to take after her." She remarked and turned back to Mr. Hiro.

"I'll be taking them now. Tell their father that they are in good hands."

"Very well," Mr. Hiro said and bowed to all the three women. "I shall now depart." He turned to Misao and Kamatari,

"I wish the both of you luck in school." he told them before he left the three of them together inside the room.

Mrs. Spence turned to them quickly as soon as Mr. Hiro left. She gave them another small smile.

"Very well, I think it's the time for me to play my part and inform you what Horace expects from their students." She gestured towards two armchairs in front of her desk.

"Please sit."

After they had sat, Mrs. Spence followed them and took her seat behind her desk and placed her hands on top of the desk.

"Horace is known to be one of the best finishing schools in the country; our graduates our known to be well-mannered women in society, who've made wise and good marriages. To continue this honor, Horace treats their students with strict discipline and by giving them the best education that a woman deserves. I trust that the two of you will comply with all the rules and obligations we will lay out for you"

"We will." Kamatari replied, answering for the both of them.

Another smile crossed the headmistress' face, this time more complacent.

"I am pleased to hear that. Your classes will start tomorrow and one of the senior students will be giving your schedule. I'll ask one of the maids, to show you to your room."

888888888888

Neither Kamatari nor Misao spoke as one of the servants led them to their room in the third floor. It was a silent trip and the only noises present in it were made by two giggling girls who passed by them at the stairs. Kamatari, who was smiling the whole trip, to Misao's annoyance, had giggled along with the girls. Other than those, they saw no other student, for according to Mrs. Spence; most of them were outside, enjoying a walk during their break.

They finally reached the last room in the hallway. It was not large but had space enough for two young women. Two beds were positioned on opposite sides of the wall and a window with the view of the woods and the church located beside it. The baggage they brought was also in the room and sat in blue patterned carpet in front of their beds.

Misao turned to the maid. "Umm, you may…leave us now." She muttered uncomfortably and groaned at herself. She had been living as a cultured British lady for a few months but still needed to master the etiquette.

The maid curtsied and left quickly, leaving Misao and Kamatari alone.

Misao turned away to her bed and avoided catching her roommate's eye and opened her luggage to start laying out her clothes in the bed.

It seemed that Kamatari began doing the same thing. She could hear his luggage click open which was heard along the ruffling of fabric, the silence of the room making the sounds louder than they usually would, and then Kamatari started humming.

Misao loved music. She really did. She was often a spectator of the musicians that frequently performed in public and she loved some of the songs so much that she would sing or hum them softly while doing her daily chores. Nobody minded her if she did and she didn't care if others would sing along with her, no matter how bad they sang a song. In fact she would sometimes find it amusing.

However, what Kamatari was doing was really getting to her nerves. Misao could feel all the stored emotions of annoyance and disappointment that she couldn't express earlier boil inside her and to her little surprise; she stood up and faced Kamatari.

"Listen, you transvestite," she began loudly, catching his attention. "I know you're not exactly thrilled to have me as your partner and if you're dense enough to feel it, let me tell you that I feel the same way."

Kamatari raised his eyebrows and stopped humming; the little smile on his face present earlier was absent.

"I'm glad to tell you that I already know that." He replied and started folding one of the gray Horace school uniforms that had been sent to them earlier. "What I do not get is the relevance of this conversation." He said haughtily.

"I was about to go there before you interrupted me." Misao answered. "Anyway, since we are two people who intensely dislike each other, I was hoping that we could try not to bother each other and try to live in peace despite that fact."

Kamatari giggled. "But how silly of you." He replied nastily. "You're bothering me right now."

Misao felt her left hand grab her hidden kunai as she felt her temper flare up.

"Well you're bothering me by humming! Can't you stop it?" she retorted angrily while she her hand clenched her throwing knife even more tightly.

_Cool down Misao. You wouldn't want to cause a scandal by attacking your supposed sister in the bedroom._

"Why? Don't I have any freedom to hum?" Kamatari asked furiously.

"Well, umm…you do, but you shouldn't…" Misao stopped and paused to remember what Aoshi had told her about freedom when she was younger.

"You can use your freedom as long as it doesn't harm others!" she said quickly, glad to have thought of a retort. "Besides, what the hell were you humming anyway?"

Kamatari looked away. "It's a song I hum to remind me of the mission Shishio-sama left behind for me to complete." He answered softly, the sharp look in his eyes softening with a tinge of loneliness.

"Oh." Misao said, remembering what Chou had told everyone on Kenshin's side a month after the battle with Shishio.

Kamatari had been incredibly depressed after Shishio died and had lost most of is will to live until Chou tricked him into thinking Shishio wanted the story of the Juppongatana spread throughout in history just in case their group lost. Chou had told Kamatari that Shishio thought that he would be the best storyteller and that he depended on him to make sure their story was written down in history.

Suddenly, she turned back to Misao sharply, the soft look gone from his eyes.

"Fine, I'll stop humming or bothering you in any manner." He spoke piercingly. "But you'll have to agree to some certain terms."

"Certain terms?" Misao repeated. "So what are they then?" she asked challengingly.

"There should no touching or rummaging through each other's possessions or clothes."

Misao nodded. "Uh-huh. What else?"

"We are partners in this mission and should not try to attack or kill each other in anyway; we should control those urges similar to the one I know you're having against me right now."

Misao grumbled and released her grip on her throwing knife.

"Alright, so that's all?"

He shook his head. "Lastly, we should act close sisters in public for our job demands it but we shall remind as two people who dislike each other in private. We should not try to make friends or get along with each other."

Misao snorted ungracefully, raising Kamatari's eyebrow.

"What is so funny about that statement _Mary_?" he asked from irritation.

"The last statement is unnecessary, actually." She said. "Of course we have to act like close sisters in public, but do you really think I would try to make friends with you? The day I would try to make friends with you is the day…when… Aoshi-sama follows me to England!"

Misao gasped when she realized what she said then looked away blushing. Kamatari smirked.

He stood up from his bed and walked towards Misao, who was nearer to the door.

"I see, so this little girl's heart has been broken by the iceman." She remarked nastily and headed towards the door.

"You poor thing, I guess it's time for me to give you some privacy for that." She said, smirking, before she left the room.

Misao glared at the door and fell onto her bed, her hands gripping some strands of her hair from frustration.

"Good going, Misao. What a great way to intimidate your partner, humiliate yourself in front of him by mentioning the name of the bastard who broke your heart!" she shouted at herself and gripped her hair even harder that some of her strands fell out.

She couldn't believe herself. Didn't she just swear a few hours earlier that she would forget about Aoshi? She knew it was going to be even harder this time but it was even more difficult then she imagined. It seemed like every situation so far made her think of him.

She felt so pathetic, so pathetic. She couldn't believe that she still probably had feelings for the bastard who tricked her and raised her hopes up. Perhaps that was the reason why she had snapped at Kamatari for humming the song that reminded him so much of his Shishio.

Misao sighed and remembered seeing the lonely look in Kamatari's eyes when he mentioned the reason why he hummed that song. She had to admit that she felt a little sorry for Kamatari even if she didn't like him.

"It's not easy to go on living when the one you love is already gone." She thought aloud to herself.

The thought made her feel more sympathetic towards him. She still didn't like Kamatari but it was difficult to take on a mission seriously with a broken heart.

_A broken heart._

Misao wrapped her arms around her body as she shivered. Kamatari had a broken heart but so did she right?

She wanted to laugh at that fact. It was so amusing that they were both in similar situations in love, two broken hearted fighters, joining a mission abroad to heal their broken hearts.

"But I won't be like Kamatari." She told herself determinedly. "I'm here to forget about him. I won't sing or do anything that will make me remember what I felt about him at all!"

Misao sat up quickly and felt a pressure from the side of her dress. She placed her hand at the location and tried to remove the cause of the pressure from her dress. She held it up and there, held in her hands was the golden pocket watch given to her by the very person she was trying to forget.

She sighed and removed all the clothing from her bag and placed the pocket watch at the bottom of the case, making sure that it was hidden under all her clothes.

"Stay there." She mumbled as she stared at the bag's contents one last time. "You're distracting me by making me think of him."

A knock from the door was heard inside the room. Misao stood up and asked the person to come in. A plump and blonde girl around her age entered, smiling.

"Good afternoon Miss Doyle. I am Regina Shaw, one of the girls in your level." She greeted and held a piece of paper out to Misao.

"This shall be your schedule. I already gave one to your sister. According to it, we should be heading for vespers right now. Would like me to accompany you and your sister there?" Regina offered.

Misao nodded. "I would like that very much Miss Shaw." She answered.

Regina smiled. "I'm pleased to hear that. I'll leave you to fix your things for a few minutes. I'll be waiting with your sister downstairs." She said before she turned away and left.

Misao turned back to her bag and shut it quickly. She really needed to get out. She could at least try to make some friends with some of the students around here. Perhaps that would make her forget about him.

She dressed into her school uniform quickly and grabbed the cloak that went along it. She peeked out the window and stared at the forest behind the school. It was a pity that she couldn't visit the forest right at this moment. It looked so inviting and mysterious, something so fun to explore.

She stared at it and saw a tall dark figure moving along the woods, barely viewable by untrained eyes. She could se the figure's cloak, flap lightly against the wind. Suddenly, she saw the man look up straight the window and feel his eyes pierce through her even if she couldn't see him. She shuddered and hurried out of the room.

Perhaps the vespers would erase the hallucinations she had in her mind.

888888888888

**A/N:** Err…I really planned to update all my stories during the first week of November and I was able to update all of them except for this one and for that I'm really sorry! I had horrible writer's block and I couldn't think of anything to write. I wasn't able to proofread or have this one beta read too because of lack of time so please forgive any of the mistakes. Oh yeah, is it true that reviewer replies aren't allowed anymore? It's the reason why I'm not replying to any right now.

I've also been busy with high school, which has been giving me a lot of stress but I hopefully I might be able to type the first chapter of my new story next week, during our non-academic week next week. (Oh, to the reviewers who live near my school in Q.C., you know who you are, please visit the MCHS school fair!) Oh yeah, if you want to hear the song I used for the chapter on of this story and the one, whose lyrics I used in the first part of chapter, two, you can ask me to email them to you and leave your emails in your reviews or try downloading them in Limewire. Please do try to listen them! They rock! I'm promoting this kind of music to the world!


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard Disclaimer Applies Here**

**Chapter Five: A Little Progress**

_Why can I never let you go, so strange extraordinary  
Why can I never tell you so, I must be dumb_

_Why can I never let this go can't stop, this fun it must be done_

_-Mojofly_

Misao shut her Bible and placed back on its place beside the pews, before she started to walk out of the church. Kamatari followed her, but always remained a few steps behind her. It was obvious to Misao that Kamatari was trying to avoid as much as contact with her, and the other girls in the school as much as possible.

She couldn't blame Kamatari for acting that way around them, especially around the other schoolgirls, because she was feeling the same way. She could feel the same whispers and glances directed at Kamatari too. She could hear the words "half-breed" and "uneducated foreigner" behind her.

Okina had warned her about this. She still remembered the night before she left, when he pulled her over to the corner of the Aoiya with a rare look of gravity on his wrinkled elderly face.

"_Now, Misao-chan, you do realize that you would be working on a country full of foreigners, who are Caucasians." He spoke after a few moments of silence._

"_Yes, I researched about the Great Britain soon after I received Saitou's letter." She had replied, before narrowing her eyes at her surrogate grandfather._

"_What's wrong? You don't think I can do it, because I'm in a country full of foreigners? I was taught to speak English, Jiya!"_

_He shook his head. "It isn't that."_

"_Then what is it then?" she had asked impatiently._

_He sighed. "Now Misao-chan, you do remember how you reacted when you saw a Dutch merchant at the quay, when you were nine?"_

_She rubbed her chin. "If I do remember right, I started crying, because I thought the man was a ghost." She blinked at Okina, and then narrowed her eyes again. _

"_Are you afraid that I might start crying once I arrived there, because I would think that I was surrounded by ghosts?" she had asked indignantly. "I'm not a child Jiya! I've been around Caucasians several times and I haven't cried or reacted violently!"_

_Okina had placed his head on his hands, and for a while it seemed like he was experiencing a painful migraine._

"_I'm not saying that you're going to burst in tears, when you're there." He spoke after a few moments. "What I mean is that some of the young women in your school might have the same reaction to you as you had to the Dutch merchant."_

"_Bursting in to tears?"_

"_Not exactly crying, but they might not accept your Japanese heritage; they might think you are a filthy half-breed, because they think you are half British. I am worried that you might feel lonely."_

_So he was worried about that, Misao had thought. _

_She had smiled at her surrogate grandfather. "You don't have to worry about me, Jiya! I'll be fine! I don't need friends to fulfill my mission, and if I do feel lonely, I can always prove them wrong! It won't be hard!" she assured him._

_Okina didn't look convinced, but his expression softened. He reached out to embrace his adopted granddaughter._

_Misao was startled by this abrupt expression of affection, but she returned the embrace quickly._

"_I will be alright, Jiya."_

The sudden blowing of the cool wind jolted Misao from her trip to her memories. She rubbed her arms.

Now she wasn't exactly sure if what she told Jiya was true. Being a loner wasn't a very pleasant experience, even though she had only experienced it for half a day. Unfortunately, she doubted making friends by proving her worth with these cold schoolmates was going to be easy.

Before Misao had any other musings on this topic, a young brunette schoolgirl around her age bumped her, sending her out of her string of thoughts to fall backward against the arms of the girl walking behind her, and sending snickers out the mouths of the girls, who had witnessed the embarrassing incident.

"Shit!" Misao cursed silently, before looking up to find the girl to show her what she thought of her deed against her. Unfortunately, the young brunette had disappeared through the throngs of girls entering the school.

Misao grumbled and looked up, and almost groaned to find out that Kamatari was the girlwho caught her.

"Oh Mary! How clumsy of you to fall on your own feet!" Kamatari exclaimed with faked concern. Misao could have sworn to see the developing smirk on her supposedly partner's pretty face.

Fortunately for Misao, Kamatari did not push her to the ground or made anymore snide remarks. Instead, he helped her up and started to slap nonexistent dirt from Misao's gray Horace uniform coat.

"Thank you, Kathryn." Misao hissed at her before she started to walk towards the school again, feeling quite grateful. She wasn't pleased with Kamatari's snide remarks, but at least he caught her and helped her up. Though in the past, she would rather fall into the mud, then be helped by the enemy.

But Kamatari wasn't the enemy now, right? He was just a disagreeable and unpleasant partner. So perhaps, it wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

As soon as she was inside the building, Misao hung her coat in the coat room, on the hook with her name labeled on top. After seeing her name, she thought the labeling of names above the hooks wasn't a very good idea. She had heard of hazing from one of the women she met aboard the ship on the way. Knowing about her unpopular reputation with these students, she doubted she would find her coat again in the morning.

She sighed, but decided to hang it. She could always sneak back tonight and snatch her coat for safekeeping. But if someone did steal it before she arrived, she could always have her revenge.

"That's right." She muttered as she walked out of the coatroom. "Makimachi Misao is not a girl to be trifled with. I've fought bandits and minions of crazy power hungry bosses who want to take over the country. I'm not going to let myself be trampled over by some snobbish and wealthy girls."

She followed them to the dining hall, which was enormous. According to Regina Shaw, who had escorted them to the chapel earlier, there were three long tables in the hall. The farther left and right tables were meant for the younger students; while the middle table was where the older students sat along with their teachers and the headmistress.

Misao walked towards the middle table, faced with the new dilemma of finding a seat. Luckily for Misao, this was only a problem for a few seconds. She soon saw Regina Shaw, who she had found out was the head of their year, waving at them. Regina had two empty seats beside her, one that was about to be occupied by Kamatari, who had walked ahead of her earlier.

Misao beamed. The empty one was for her. At least, there was one girl, friendly and open-minded enough to reserve seats for them, the supposedly two half-breeds.

"Mary! Please come and sit here!" she called out.

Misao expected to see surprised expressions among the faces of her schoolmates, but saw none. She inferred that it might because this was a school tradition for newcomers, foreigners or Regina Shaw was known to be very friendly.

The sound of a ringing bell was quickly heard soon after Misao reached her place. She quickly turned to the origin of the sound and saw Mrs. Spence standing at the head of the table.

"Quiet down girls. It is time for us ask the Lord to bless our meal." She turned to Regina. "Now, will the head please lead the prayers?"

Regina nodded and recited a prayer, and was later followed by the rest of the school. Misao tried to follow, despite being unfamiliar with Christian prayers.

"Bless us O Lord, and these your gifts, which we are about to receive from your bounty, through Christ our Lord. May the King of the everlasting glory lead us to the banquet of life eternal. Amen."

After the prayers, Mrs. Spence clapped eagerly and smiled at the whole room.

"Before we begin our meals, I have a very important announcement to make." She said then turned to Misao and Kamatari.

"As you have noticed, we have two new girls, the sisters Mary and Kathryn Doyle joining us. They have been raised in Japan…"

As the headmistress introduced them by talking about their childhood in Japan, Misao's eyes crept over the room to observe the schoolgirls around them. A pretty girl located three seats from the seat across from her, giggling among her friends. She turned to Misao then yawned and turned back to her friends. Misao felt her back stiffen and hands clench slowly into a fist as she recognized the girl.

There she was the brunette, who so rudely bumped her without so much of an apology! If she was planning to harass her here, there was no way she was going to take it silently.

"…and I hope you would all welcome them as pleasantly as they could. Now, let us begin our supper!"

Misao sat down without taking her eyes off the brunette. She absentmindedly started her dinner, and was oblivious to the fact that she had buttered her finger and was about to cut it off with a bread knife.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed a little loudly, catching the attention of a few girls. She flushed bright red and whispered a soft apology, before turning to Regina.

"Regina," she began. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but who is that brunette sitting over there?"

"Her?" Regina said. "Why, that's Beatrice Murray! She's in our level."

"Beatrice Murray!" Misao repeated. "You mean Edward Murray's daughter? Isn't her father the school's owner?"

Apparently, Kamatari had overheard that part of their conversation, because his face was turned in surprise towards Misao, as Regina was about to answer her question.

"Yes, that's right." She answered. "Her father owns this school."

"Oh," Misao replied, and then turned her attention towards her food.

"More of a reason to dislike her." She murmured to herself.

Whether she and Kamatari got along tomorrow or not, which was more likely, they had to start investigating the school tomorrow.

888888888888

A soft singing voice woke Misao up the next day. She turned herself on the bed to face the window, where she saw Kamatari, already dressed in the gray school uniform, standing beside it, looking at the view thoughtfully.

"I could never think how it would be if you're gone from my life." He sang softly to the tune he was humming yesterday.

He placed his hands on the windowpane and sighed softly. "Yet you are gone. You are gone from my life." He said, before turning around to face Misao's bed.

"Good morning." Misao spoke before yawning and pulling herself up. "What were you doing over there?"

Kamatari looked furious as he pointed his shaking finger at Misao. "You! You bitch, how long have you been awake?"

Misao glared at him. "Who are you calling bitch, transvestite? I just woke up. Besides, you haven't answered my question."

Kamatari scoffed. "That's none of your business." He replied coldly, before flipping his hair. "You better get dressed. We have breakfast in half an hour."

"I would, if you would only give me privacy to dress." Misao retorted as she proceeded to retrieve her uniform from the closet.

He snorted. "As if there's anything to see." he sneered, before dodging the kunai that came shooting towards his direction. He laughed as he saw the throwing knife wedged against the wall.

"Such unladylike behavior, oh dear, how are we going to explain that to Mrs. Spence?" he muttered before turning to Misao.

Misao sniffed. "Shut up. I have seen what you can shown, and I have to say that you're more male than I think you are." She replied stiffly before shuddering at the memory of glimpsing Kamatari's _appendage_, when they battled over a year ago.

Kamatari flipped his hair again. "Alright, I'll leave you, even though I still believe my body has more to show than yours." He spoke, before beginning to leave.

"Wait!" Misao called as he was about to turn the doorknob. "I think we should start investigating the grounds this afternoon. What do you think about it?"

Kamatari shrugged. "I'm fine with it. But I think making friends with Murray's daughter would also be helpful. Why don't you do that while I do some research."

Kamatari received a violent fit of coughing as her reply.

"Look," Misao began after recovering. "I don't know if you're dense or something, but surely you must have seen how well Miss Beatrice Murray liked me last night. Why don't you make friends with her while I do the research." She hissed.

Kamatari giggled before sneering at her again. "You're so silly Mary! You do know the reason why she was cold to you is because she's a little snob who's prejudiced against half-breeds, like me. So what difference would it make, if I were to do it?"

Well, the transvestite did have a point, Misao thought, but she wasn't about to let herself bullied by him!

"Alright, I'll do it, but you have to make friends with her too, and I also get to do some research."

Kamatari raised an eyebrow; it took Misao awhile before she got her answer.

"Fair share of work?" he asked.

"Yes."

He nodded. "Agreed. We'll try to get close to Murray today. If we're lucky, we might meet her father."

Misao nodded, and proceeded to dress after Kamatari had left the room. It was strange, and she still couldn't believe that she had established a peaceful and mutual agreement with her supposedly disagreeable partner.

"Perhaps, my stay here would be more bearable than what I had thought." She mused.

888888888888

Both Misao and Kamatari arrived at the dining hall early, and had immediately caught sight of Beatrice Murray sitting without the company of the friends she was with yesterday. Kamatari and Misao looked at each other before proceeding.

"Should we give it a try?" Misao asked.

Kamatari nodded. "Her friends aren't her yet; this would be the perfect time to approach her."

"Alright," Misao agreed, and hesitatingly took Kamatari's arm and linked it around hers.

He glared at her. "What are you doing?" he hissed as he tried to pull his arm away, but Misao held it tightly.

"We're supposed to be close sisters. This is part of the act." She hissed back, before she started walking towards Beatrice.

Beatrice did not seem to notice that they were approaching and fiddled with the strand of her hair that had been tucked behind her ear. She remained oblivious to their presence even when they were already standing in front of her.

"Good morning Miss!" they spoke cheerfully and loudly. This got their target's attention.

"Good morning to you too." She greeted and turned away again.

Misao narrowed her eyes. This girl was even ruder than she was! She didn't think she can hold any of this longer, that spoiled girl needed someone to scold her!

"Why you spoiled…"

"We've noticed you're in the same level as us and found out your name was Beatrice Murray." Kamatari spoke amiably, after pinching and interrupting Misao. "So we want to introduce ourselves and make friends."

"That's right," Misao spoke, deciding to cool her temper down and play along. "I'm Mary, and this is my older sister…"

"I know who you are." Beatrice replied. "Mrs. Spence introduced you to us last night."

"Oh yes. How silly of us to forget!" Kamatari said, before Misao could make a remark about the rudeness of interrupting. "So, anyway, we're wondering if we could be your friends. Can we? Mary and I would really appreciate having friends in Horace."

"I already have enough friends." Beatrice replied, before turning her white nose up. "I believe I don't need any more of them."

Misao felt her fists clench. What that brat needed was a good beating, and she would gladly give her one now. However, every time she tried that, Kamatari stopped her by pinching and interrupting her.

"Enough friends?" Kamatari repeated with a look of shock across his face. "I don't think anyone can ever have enough friends. My sister, who by the way is my best friend, and I used to believe that until we started meeting other people. Now, we believe that friends are treasures! The more, the merrier!" he said, before he started giggling, and pinched Misao as a signal to giggle along. Misao followed his lead.

Sounds of the meal bell's ringing and Mrs. Spence's voice calling out to the students to move faster interrupted Kamatari and Misao's giggling.

"Oh, can we sit beside you Beatrice?" Kamatari asked sweetly.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry." She answered nastily, before turning her nose up again. "They are reserved for my friends. In fact, I see them coming already. Why don't you sit with Regina? The new girls always sit with the head of their level."

"Alright then, but we hope to see you in class later Beatrice. We really want to be close friends!" Kamatari said, and then quickly dragged Misao to their old seats, before she could make a comment or attack at Beatrice.

"What a snob." Misao muttered.

Beatrice was right. Regina had reserved seats for them. After the blessing of meals, she told them about seeing their exchange with Regina.

"How was she? I do hope you're making friends with everyone in our level." She told them.

"She's very nice." Kamatari answered. "Don't you think so Mary?"

"Yes, very nice." Misao replied through her gritted teeth.

888888888888

"It's not the storage shed either, so where could the passage to the opium factory be?" Misao moaned aloud, slumping against the wooden walls of the school shed during their afternoon break.

Kamatari both hushed and glared at her.

"Don't you talk about the opium factory too loudly." He whispered. "Who knows, Murray's worker might be moving around here."

Misao smacked her lips and silently cursed at herself.

"Sorry." She whispered back. "But, we checked everywhere in the grounds. The chapel, this storage shed and even more. Where haven't we checked yet?"

"The woods." Kamatari replied.

"Yes, perhaps it could be there." Misao said, and then turned towards the direction of the woods. She almost fell back at what she saw.

There, amongst the trees was the mysterious cloaked man that she saw last night!

"Kama- I mean Kathryn, can you see him?"

"See who?"

"The man standing behind the trees over there." Misao pointed out, after turning to Kamatari. "Look! Do you see him?"

Kamatari blinked and frowned at her. "Are you trying to play a trick at me? I don't see anyone."

"Eh?" Misao turned back to the forest, and saw that the mysterious man was gone again.

"Your hallucinations must be a sign of your exhaustion." Kamatari remarked. "I suggest that we put this on hold until tomorrow, and return to the school to have our afternoon tea at the great hall. This would help you rest, and perhaps clear the suspicions of the young girls playing outside about our activities."

"Alright," Misao agreed half-heartedly, even though she really knew she was tired. This was already her third hallucination, could it be stress? Perhaps the afternoon tea and snacks would help her relax.

Still, she thought as they walked towards the great hall, she could have sworn she knew the man. He seemed oddly familiar to her.

888888888888

Misao was beginning to feel less suspicious towards Regina Shaw's friendliness towards them. She had thought Regina's hospitality was only a part of her duties, but dropped that the thought after finding out that she had been born and raised in India until she was nine.

"So you really were born in India?" Misao asked her after sipping her tea.

"Yes, until my father was transferred here when I was nine. So I felt the same way you did, British but foreign."

"Oh, I see." Kamatari remarked after chewing one of the biscuits, before smiling once again.

"Why it's Beatrice!" she exclaimed as she saw Beatrice, accompanied by two of her friends, approach their table. "Please come and sit with us!"

Misao watched Beatrice wrinkle her nose at Kamatari's invitation, but chose to ignore it. She knew Kamatari saw it too, but it didn't seem like she cared.

"I have to decline your offer, Miss Kathryn. I already have a place to sit with my friends." She replied. "In fact, I am here to talk to Regina, about the party, my father is holding in the honor of my mother's birthday this Saturday in London." She turned to Regina.

"I trust you are going there Regina. Mrs. Spence has already given permission to the daughters, whose families have been invited to leave this weekend."

"I'm going. My family was pleased to receive the invitation. Thank you." Regina said.

"You are welcome Regina." Beatrice told her, before snatching a look at Misao and Kamatari. "The invitation says you can bring two of your own guests. Be sure to bring proper and respected guests."

After saying this, she turned and walked away, followed by her two companions.

"I'm quite excited for the party, even though I don't want to leave my duties here." Regina had spoken. "Father has told me that I can bring two of my schoolmates to the party as guests. Would you two like to come? I can secure you permission from Mrs. Spence tonight."

Misao and Kamatari caught each other's eyes. This was a perfect opportunity to meet Mr. Murray and perhaps look around his house! They would be insane to turn this down.

"We'll accept it!" They answered eagerly.

888888888888

The days flew by, and before Misao knew it, she was sitting inside Regina Shaw's carriage, in another ride in London. She was again staring at awe, at the same sights that had greeted her, when she first arrived in this country.

The party was going to be held during that night, and Kamatari had already contacted Mr. Hiro so they could have proper dresses sent for them for the party. Misao actually felt more excited at the thrill of being back at London to attend a party then investigating for her mission.

"We'll be stopping by the confectioner's shop first, before we reach home." Regina told them before their carriage halted. "I have a craving for some pastries right now. If you want, you can also check the bookshop next door."

They stepped down the carriage later and entered the store. Misao only wished she had a lot of money with her when she was inside. She was surrounded by sumptuous and delicious smelling pastries and cakes. She felt her stomach growl as she looked at them.

So far, a small cake in the corner was the only thing she could afford as of the moment. She reached for it, and then looked up, seeing a café outside.

She almost dropped the item when she recognized the man sitting at one of the café's outdoor tables. It was then when she realized that all three of her hallucinations were not hallucinations at all.

Shinomori Aoshi was here in England, and she was not letting him disappear again.

888888888888

**A/N: **Whew! Chapter Five wore me out! It's the longest chapter so far for this series and the last part is a bit rushed, because I was really tired. I am really sorry for the late update, because I've been really busy, but your reviews encouraged me, so thank you and review again! I've also uploaded the songs used for this story with links at my profile for download. Please do download them! They're really good. Till the next chapter everyone!

P.S. Oh yeah, Misao's codename is now Mary Doyle, sorry for the mistake!


End file.
